Read My Mind
by This is My Truth Tell Me Yours
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which the sorting hat sorts each of the characters in the story. Recently re-uploaded. Regulus Black is up
1. Albus Dumbledore

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Remus would still be alive, Severus and Lily would have ended up together, and Voldemort would have managed to get his hands on objects of all the four founders of Hogwarts..._

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE, ALBUS!"

 _"You seem glad the hat is covering your eyes, kid."_

"Hmm, yes."

 _"That's a rather shy answer, is it not? For Merlin's beard, what are you so worried about?"_

"They are looking at me like that. The other students, all of them! Do you have any idea how many students are in the room?"

 _"Actually, two hundred-"_

"That was rhetorical."

 _"I see. They are looking at you because they have read your name on the newspapers, they know your father has been arrested, although, according to your mind none of them knows the real reason. Interesting, very interesting. As painful as it may be to endure the prejudice you are going to protect the secret of your sister, that strength is remarkable in such a young mind. "_

"I shouldn't have to protect any secret."

 _"You should not, should you? You have the strength and the will, but you are also angry at what has happened. You are angry at those who put you through all of this, you are selfish... Such selfishness almost endangers the house I'm about to put you in."_

"And what would it be? Ravenclaw?"

 _"That is what you have been expecting is it not? Surely you are aware of you intelligence, you are proud of it, even, I dare say, a little too proud for your own good. Oh, yes, there is no doubt Rowena would have liked to count you among her own, but your brilliancy is not one that will be satisfied with theoretical knowledge. No... You want to see the world, to experience it's wonders."_

"And show them all-"

 _"Most interesting. An unstoppable will to prove yourself, a desire to be more than just another wizard on the crowd. You trust yourself, you are fearless. Most interesting indeed."_

"Could you please make a decision? There are others waiting."

 _"Such a lack of patience! An eagerness to obtain what you want right away! You are impulsive, impatient, young Albus. This might become a problem, you know. Might lead you to misinterpret things, to make mistakes."_

"Please, hurry. They all think you are going to shout Slytherin, anyway."

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: I started this a long time ago. Now it is time to get back to it (transferring it here from my old account). The goal was to select each and ever character, using nothing but dialogue... I have re-uploaded this one after correcting a few SPaG mistakes pointed out by lokilette in a review._

 _Any suggestions about whom should be selected next?_

 _Live Long and Prosper_


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, oh, if they were..._

* * *

"MCGONAGALL, MINERVA"

"..."

" _Interesting, very interesting, heh, unbendable will, that's for sure, a strong sense of duty and responsibility, no doubt, no doubt- Too bad there is not a house for the strong-minded, right, Minerva?"_

"Is that a joke?"

" _It would have been if you didn't have to ask, would it not? I have seldom seen such a severe young woman!"_ "Maybe you have not seen many!"

" _Oh, yes I have! I've seen hundreds, since Rowena and Helga, that is, though, of course, when I met them they were no longer young, but-"_

"I failed to see the purpose of this anyway. Should you not be deciding where do I belong?"

" _I am doing that! Maybe not just so straight to the point as you wished me to, but-"_

"Well, then please get to the point!"

" _Is that what you wish?"_

"Well of course! The house I'm placed in tonight will determine much of what will happen in the years to come! My scholastic achievements, the areas I'll be most successful, even my future career may be affected by the decision you're about to take!"

" _Minerva, you make an old hat ranging in rags very flattered! How important am I, aren't I. One word from my metaphorical mouth and your whole fuure might change as easily as the flipping of a coin. Thing's are not that simple!"_

"I never said it was simple!"

" _Oh, you just can't stand being wrong, can you? You have to work on that! You're so sure you have the answers, or at least that you can get to all the answers without any others-"_

"It's not true!"

" _You did it again! I say it here it comes out there!"_

"You're setting traps! All I mean is that I do know how to work in teams!"

" _No you don't! You do know how to give orders, you're determined, and authoritative! I'll go so far as to say you're a natural leader, one of those people whose name will be known in the future but do you have any friends?"_

"..."

" _Friends, Minerva... The house you'll be placed in will affect your choice of friends and relationships a great deal more directly than your academic future."_

"That's ridiculous."

" _I'm paying you a compliment, miss McGonagall!_ "

"I don't see how."

" _Minerva McGonagall fails to comprehend the meaning of a sentence! It's a historical occasion."_

"You mock me, sir!"

" _You lack a sense of humor! All I'm saying is that you will be great no matter where I place you."_

"..."

" _But I'm also telling you there are other things that matter! Other experiences! And those experiences might interfere with that brilliant future you have planned for yourself!"_

"You don't understand!"

" _Nothing really seems to work, anyway, is it not? You don't get along with your siblings, you enjoy being on your own, you don't seem to need any others, and when you do, there's no one around. You are used to not relying upon anybody else, and you do not believe that's going to change anytime soon."_

"Can it?"

" _Maybe, if you're willing to let your ice melt and open up a little, so others can see the sweet young girl beneath that severe expression of yours!"_

"I don't- -"

" _Don't bother denying it! You're not the kind of girl who's not brave enough to be who she is! Not the kinda person who needs to hide under masks- -"_

"..."

" _Fine. Don't believe me. I'll place you somewhere where you'll have what you need to discover that for yourself-"_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _AN_** _: You will review. Resistance is futile._

 _And feel free to **request** any characters you wish me to sort in the next chapters_


	3. Bellatrix Black

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were the story probably would not have so many fans..._

* * *

"BLACK, BELLATRIX"

" _Good evening, miss Black"_

"..."

" _Don't be so suspicious, Bellatrix."_

"You will address me by my family name."

" _What a delightful arrogance! It's been some time since I last heard it quite in this manner, this tone which belongs in the nobility, which only blood can justify. Pure-blood."_

"You say it like there's something wrong with that."

" _Nothing wrong with pride, but don't forget, miss Black, there are no princes or princesses among wizards."_

"..."

" _There's skepticism in your mind! Surely, other than the title of princess how different are you from one really?"_

"That may all be true, but perhaps I insisted you used my last name because it's not polite to address anyone you've just met by their first name."

" _Ha! Very true, miss Black... But when you are one thousand years old and has the capability to read people's most deeply hidden thoughts you tend to ignore the common social conventions! And we both know, you want everybody to know how ancient and powerful your family is. All the Blacks are the same, or most of them, anyway. I remember-"_

"I certainly do not need to be lecture on my family's History, by you"

" _Surely not! After all I am but a hat. True I'm an extraordinary hat, one you would like to study, and the spells that were casted on me over hundreds of years ago are spells you'd like to learn yourself! I see that in you, that eagerness to learn, the unending thirst for knowledge. Which is but a prelude t your ambition you search for power. But that's the limit of your interest in me. In the end I am not a social equal, not worthy of sharing conversation with, let alone lecturing you on anything, specially something you've been taught since your birth. In the end I am but a hat."_

"You do read thoughts well."

" _Thank you, young lady. It's certainly good to be suddenly do highly regarded! But there's more than that, is there not? You are proud of your lineage, but the individuals interest you little. You do not care what your ancestors did or did not, you are more interest in what you will do, are you not? And your parents are somehow a disappointment!"_

"I never said that!"

" _Please don't be upset! I'm not accusing you of not being a dutiful daughter. You certainly do as you're expected to. And you are an excellent sister. Your youngest sister is in your mind at all times, there's genuine feeling for her here."_

"That's besides the point. Just get going with the sorting."

" _Oh but it is not. For it is there that your ability to feel lies! It is intense, as is your pride, your arrogance or even your elegant coldness, Bellatrix! And she is the only one who calls you Bella, is she not? Pity for it's a beautiful pet name! And she is also part of the reason why it's so important for you to be in Slytherin. Yes, I do know you want to be in Slytherin, and it is only natural. You pure-blooded kids generally want to follow on your ancestors footsteps! But more than that, you want to set an example, do you not? You are the elder, the leaser, you must be up to the task!"_

"Or- Or perhaps I'm just tired of listening to your rationalizations."

" _But you must! You must because you have potential, Bellatrix! You have everything you need to go the distance, and you are the kind of person who can be overwhelmed by your pursuits, you can be blinded and go to the point where you'll go mad! And it is this love in your heart that will keep you from loosing yourself. If you're strong enough to hold on to it, that is."_

"Of course I'm strong!"

" _Of course you are. I just hope strength is enough, when the time comes... For I can not be as certain about what the future holds for you as I am about the house you belong in. And about that, I can do little more than hope for the best..._

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Here it is, the sorting of Bella Black. I hope I didn't manage to screw it up, somehow. If I did (or if I did not), write me a_ _ **review**_ _and let me know!_

 ** _LLAP_**


	4. Narcissa Black

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, college would keep me so busy, that new Harry Potter stories would take a lot more time to be published (the same way my fics take forever to get posted)_

* * *

"BLACK NARCISSA"

 _"... astonishment at seeing the castle of Hogwarts for the first time. Somehow, all the descriptions, the drawings, the photographs don't do it justice. Pride of being here at last, where you've longed to be for years. Happiness, incredible happiness at being united with your sisters again, of belonging..."_

"Stop!"

 _"At last, I thought I'd never hear your voice, Narcissa! I mean, obviously I'm not hearing it, since I don't have years, and you're not really speaking anyway, you're just thinking."_

"You will cease to probe my thoughts!"

 _"That sounds awfully like an order!"_

"It is!"

 _"HA! Astonishing! I'm dozens of hundred of times older than you, Cissy, you can not order me to-"_

"Do not call me that!"

 _"But that's the way your sister calls you-"_

"..."

 _"Oh, I, see, that particular nickname is exclusive to Bella, is it not? I remmember her, well, Bellatrix Black, a delightfully arrogant young woman who insisted upon me calling her by her last name."_

"You will do the same to me."

 _"Emulating your big sis, Miss Black? I understand. You care for her a great deal, and you can think of nobody else you'd rather be like, don't you? And since you're here, everything I as it should again. You are not worried about your sorting, not because, you do not care about being in the same house as your sisters, but because you have no doubt that that's where you'll end up anyway."_

"Indeed, I do not."

 _"Other kids would have felt compelled to say that their ancestors have been sorted into Slytherin for generations, but not you, Narcissa, you do not feel the need to justify your position. You are sure. You have the same arrogance of you sister, the same awareness of your place in the world you live in. This way of thinking that everyone should be aware of your superiority, of thinking of me as inferior, simply because I am a hat, an instrument, a tool-"_

"..."

 _"I'm right, aren't I? Of course I am! And as much as I resent being regarded as an inanimate object, I ave to admit you are strong. Strong minded for sure, but also strong, capable of enduring a variety of adverse situations, and adverse situations have been presented to you, have they not?"_

"..."

 _"Oh, don't give up on talking to me, miss. Black! I'm paying a compliment to your determination, your courage, your endurance, your devotion to the ones you love,... But also to your ability to conceal your emotions, to express feelings which are not sincere, to deceive... Those too can be virtues, depending upon the context... As can your obedience, your devotion to tradition, which has a little something of self-sacrifice..."_

"Stop searching through my thoughts at once! I will share those feelings I wish others to know! Just go on with your job! This should be..."

 _"...done by now? Yes, it should. Your certainty is not without purpose. There can be no other house for you, as I knew from the minute you sat on this tiny bench... Call me insubordinated, if you must, but I couldn't resist probing through your thoughts... I might not get another chance."_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** **Do review** , if it's not too much to ask, and feel free to request whatever characters you wish me to sort. Updates soon..._


	5. Andromeda Black

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, being the trekker that I am, astronomy class would play a much bigger role in Hogwarts._

* * *

"BLACK, ANDROMEDA!"

 _"Another Black girl, heh?"_

"Yes-"

 _"But different! Yes, I can see that you are different from your sister, and eager to prove that you're not the same, but you're not as different as you believe you are, Andromeda."_

"You don't know me, I'm not-"

 _"Oh, I know! There's no doubt you're-"_

"I don't think I'm special just because I'm a Black! I'm not like those Slytherins-"

 _"Hold your horses, Andromeda! You lack that aristocratic pride typical to so many Blacks before you, but you're not at all different from the children Salazar would have chosen as his pupils all those long years ago, when I was given the ability to think!"_

"I don't see that. But okay, if that's where you want to place me at least I'll be able to keep an eye on Bella..."

 _"Oh, you have so many second thoughts regarding that! You wish to convince your sister to see things the way you do. More than anything you want to be with her, and with the youngest, but you have nearly lost faith on that... Your young heart is conscious that the time when you'll be forced to part with them may be close. And you're not ready for it."_

"I will be."

 _"I have no doubt, You're determined, Andromeda, and strong enough to be on your own, independent! That's something Salazar valued greatly. For as much as the point in my task has been to sort kids into the houses in which they'll found kindred spirits, likewise minded people and friends for the years to come, there is always the chance that you may have to be on your own."_

"But everything in my family has been sorted into Slytherin since forever!"

 _"And if I placed you somewhere else, let's say Gryffindor, your parents would be very displeased! That's all the more reason for you to want to be a lion, is it not? HA! Andromeda, Andromeda Andromeda... that will not to please your parents, that determination to annoy your family, to prove your point, that irreverence is the very reason why I can't sort you anywhere else!"_

"So you mean-"

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _The last of the Black sisters (the three of whom are amongst my favourite characters)! Do review, always, and do request some more sorting drabbles... The more challenging the better LOL_


	6. Sirius Black

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Sirius and Harry would have spent a lot more time together, Remus would have spent just as much time with Hermione and Severus with Draco. But that's just me. I dig the whole master/pupil thing..._

* * *

"BLACK, SIRIUS"

"If you put me in Slytherin I'll rip you apart in so many pieces no one will remember you used to be a hat, and I won't even need my wand to do it!"

" _If you were to have a wand in your hands you wouldn't know what to with it young man!"_

"Which is why I said I wouldn't need it!"

" _Peace yourself, Mr. Black. I know who you are. Long lineage of Slytherin wizards, I remember them all, of course, Phineas Nigellus, for instance, brilliant young man-"_

"Listen, I know who he is, annoying old man, mumblimg from an empty frame... Sometimes I think I'll rip that old thing apart too..."

" _Such violent thoughts! I don't recall meeting a young Black with such a rebellious mind before, Young man."_

 _"Well,..."_

 _"No, that was not a compliment! Now, your family is full of very talented wizards and witches. Phineas Nigellus, for instance,_ _I knew he had great things ahead of him from the time he was eleven, and of course he became the headmaster of Hogwarts years later."_

"Boring..."

"Boring? Oh, yes, I know... Youth has a way of disregarding what has happened in the past. But I believe there are members of your family in this room right now, is there not? A few cousins I think..."

"I really don't care!"

" _No, I don't suppose you do, which is quite unusual I should say. Pure-bloods can never get enough of listening about their heritage..."_

"I can, and I have. Will you just say I don't belong in Slytherin already?"

" _Why is it so important that you're not in Slytherin?"_

"..."

"..."

"It would please my mother and father too much."

" _Of that I have no doubt, and it's not quite a surprise that you care so deeply about not giving them any satisfaction at all. You don't agree with what your family believes, you can't stand living under their strict rules..."_

"Their rules are absurd!"

" _And your family does not give you an easy time either. It is extremely hard for you to stand by your own ideals against such strict parents, I can see your struggle, your never-ending fight, and at such a young age!"_

"You know, you talk a lot for a hat!"

" _Patience is a virtue you have yet to master, young man."_

"Maybe you could sent me to Ravenclaw? Uncle Alphard told me the prettiest girls belong in there, I could surely appreciate that! Or that boy James said he was going to Gryffindor, that doesn't sound bad."

" _This determination of yours will take you very far, Sirius, there can be no doubt. And yet there's little ambition, there's the flames that inspire revolution, of course, but little ambition, virtually no thirst for power, for being under the spotlights... And great loyalty. But no friends whatsoever so far. I suppose one could blame the companies imposed on you... You'll be very happy to know you're not Slytherin material, no-"_

" _..."_

" _And there can be no doubt as to where you belong, just one house could bare with this irreverence of yours..._

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _I had deleted this... Stupid me. Well it's here again. Perhaps it's not so bad after all. I think Sirius would be really impatient as a young man, and very much afraid of being sent to Slytherin. In the first version of this fix I had Sirius saying something about how he did't approve of killing muggles, but I took that off because he's so young. I think he wouldn't have given that much thought at the age of 11, and that he'll start thinking about it when he meets Lily and other muggle-born students who would become his friends. Most of all, I think he was scared, during his sorting. And his way of concealing his fear is to make empty threats to the hat, and speak too fast, stopping the hat from mentioning Andromeda's name, for instance. Because if his favourite cousin, way more rebellious (in his eyes) than he is, ended up in Slytherin, what hope was there for Sirius?_

 _Don't forget to r_ _ **eview!**_ _Resistance is Futile._


	7. Lily Evans

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, I probably would not have been able to come up with whatever reason made Lily love James in the end._

* * *

"EVANS, LILY!"

 _"Interesting, very interesting. Such a sweetness of temper, and yet a remarkable strength of will. You are capable of standing for what you believe even if everybody else tells you otherwise."_

"Does that put me in Slytherin?"

 _"You seem nervous about it! You know, sometimes I wish I could hear your voices, I'm certain it's a lot different from the way you sound inside your tiny little brains."_

"I'm not nervous, it's just- The look, scary."

 _"Scary? HA! Yes, I can see how they might look that to your eyes!"_

"To my eyes? Are you saying that I'm weak? Or are you saying that because I'm just a girl? Because if you are-"

"HA! No need to be offended, young lady! I would never dare to say you're a weak one!"

"Besides, it's not like I don't want to be a Slytherin, anyway."

 _"Why would you want to be a Slytherin? Didn't you just say they look, in your words, scary?"_

"I didn't say I was afraid of them! I'm not! And it's not like that would stop me, I mean, Sev said I better be in Slytherin. That's where he's going and I do want to be with him."

 _"It's not like that would stop you... That's very brave young lady. It is also brave that you are willing to go and stay with Sev, even if the Slytherin house scares you."_

"Hey!"

 _" I never doubted your courage, but I would not have dared to say it would extend this far, specially when it comes to your dedication to a friendship."_

"Sev is my best friend. He was already a wizard before I even knew any of this existed, and- He said Slytherin would be best and I trust him."

 _"You could always make new friends in your House"_

"What if I don't want to?"

 _"Don't want any new friends?"_

"No,... What if I don't want to lose him. Will he still be my best friend, if you send me some place else?"

 _"That, my young friend, is up to the both of you..._

 _"GRYFFINDOR"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _I have been trying to make the reason behind the sorting clear. I don't think there could be any doubt here that Lily was a brave young lady who belonged in Griffyndor._

 _In truth, I had the ideas for these drabbles a long time ago. Since then, my view of the Hogwarts Houses has changed a lot. I do believe they are too simplistic, and I think it's clear after everything that happened in the books, that courage is not just a griffyndor trait, not is loyalty exclusive to hufflepuffs and so on. But the sorting hat had to make a choice, so I think these sorting dribbles are not, after all, obsolete._

 _I wrote this for the female appreciation month at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _Hit the_ _ **Review button**_ _and let me know what did you think, please?_

 ** _LLAP_**


	8. Remus Lupin

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Sirus would have broken a great number of girl's hearts. And we would know details about each and every one of them!_

* * *

"LUPIN, REMUS!"

"Hello."

" _Hello, Mr. Lupin. Now let me see, where should I place you?"_

"Is there a house for monsters?"

" _Excuse me?"_

"A house for the brave, a house for the smart, a house for the loyal, a house for the ambitious,... If there was a house for werewolves you would not have any doubts."

" _Oh, I see. You sound very upset, young Remus, there's a certain bitterness to your thoughts. That's rather uncommon for someone so young. But then again, I don't suppose many eleven years old have experienced what you have. The pain of shifting every month, the fear of not being able to restrain yourself, the panic, every morning of what you might have done."_

"Why are we talking about this?"

" _Because this is part of who you are, Remus. It's a curse that will be with you throughout your entire life."_

"So I suppose that Slytherin..."

" _Why is it that most of you has this distorted impression of Slytherin house? If you could have known Salazar Slytherin-"_

"If not Slytherin then where do I belong?"

" _How eager you are. Being a werewolf is part of you Remus, but what you do with you lycanthropy, what you feel towards your actions is just as important. And you do not wish to hurt people."_

"Of course I don't, what kind of wizard-"

" _What kind of wizard would wish to hurt another? To brutally attack another? See, Remus, the simple fact that this possibility is absurd to you is an evidence of the nobility of your character!"_

"What I think does not override what I do."

" _It doesn't, but what you can't help does not change the fact that you're courageous, brave, loyal. You would give your life for a friends, I think, even if that is not very clear for you right now."_

"But I don't even-"

" _You don't have friends, I know. An unfortunate consequence of the isolation thrust upon yourself on account of your condition. So I better place you in a house where your abilities will be appreciated, in spite of things you can not possibly control."_

"It's not like I'm going to tell anybody about this."

" _No. You intend to keep your secret, which is wise, for the most part, and again, courageous. It is a wish to shield the people that matter to you from the danger you can represent. You're not a monster young man, and there's no doubt in my mind that you belong to-_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Ah, little Remus... I wrote another fic, about something that happened in his childhood, called "Keep on running." It explains why he tells the hat that there is no excuse for the things he does. Would you say I got Remus' character right? Do_ _ **Review**_ _, please, and let me know._

 _Also, please know that I accept requests of characters to sort in future chapters..._

 ** _LLAP_**


	9. James Potter

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, James would have had to be more than a spoiled playful young man from the beggining if he ever wanted anything to do with Lily or Remus in the future._

* * *

"POTTER, JAMES!"

"Just shout Gryffindor, will you? I have seen a couple of pretty girls there already and I want to sit nearby!"

 _"I'll shout whatever I decide is better!"_

"But I do belong in Gryffindor."

 _"My, oh my. Most students don't sit on this bench making demands, you know?"_

"Oh, my dad said this was like a conversation."

 _"And it is! I should forbid people to tell things about me to their offspring!"_

"You are just a hat!"

 _"Just a hat! And you are a bit full of yourself aren't you young man? Oh, well, Godric himself was a bit like that when he was young. I suppose it comes with the courage, and boldness that are also part of yourself. "_

"Oh, come on! Hurry up!"

 _"Anyway, you are easy to sort! I don't suppose any of the founders would have fought Godric for you."_

"Godric? Do you mean-"

 _"GRYFFINDOR"_

* * *

 ** _AN_** _: This was rather short, was it not?_

 _Do_ _ **Review!**_ _Resistance is futile_

 ** _LLAP_**


	10. Peter Pettigrew

**_Disclaimer:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, each of the marauders would have had a chance to get their revenge against Petter Pettigrew. And they would have made the best of it._

* * *

"PETTIGREW, PETER"

"Do I get to pick my house?"

" _Of course you don't get to pick, what's the point of having a brilliant sorting hat if you kids could simply walk into the Great Hall and sit at whatever table suited you?"_

"You're talking to me!"

" _Of course I'm talking to you!"_

"But you're just a hat!"

" _Oh, and you would believe yourself superior simply because you're a wizard, wouldn't you? This feeling of superiority, this pride might get you in trouble, Mr. Pettigrew, mark my words."_

"But if you're talking to me, if you can hear me... Are you sure you can't let me choose? I could do things for you, maybe I could clean you, and keep the spiders away."

" _Spiders? What kind of hat do you think I am, young man?"_

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe there's something else I could do."

" _In a thousand years I don't believe I have ever seen someone sit on this bench and try to bribe me! Not good. Not good."_

"..."

" _Which house would you choose if you could?"_

"Well. I'm not sure. I met this girl on the platform, Bellatrix Black, she's so beautiful and so intelligent, and I saw the way others behave around her, she's so respected, you don't even have to know her to see that she's different. But she ended up in Slytherin, and the way that blond prefect looked at me when I walked into the Great Hall was not so nice, I wouldn't want to have this sort of problem right from the start."

" _..."_

"Then the other Black kid, Sirius, I think, ended up on Gryffindor, and I saw him on the train with that James Potter. They certainly seem powerful. They payed no attention to me there, but if we were on the same house... They would have no choice but to pay attention to me. I mean we'd be sleeping in the same room. I think. But again, maybe Ravenclaw would be best, I figure if you are the smartest you know more spells, you are more difficult to defeat..."

" _Young man, the house you'll be in is about you. Not the people you'd like to have around you!"_

"I know. I guess."

" _Well, it doesn't seem like you do."_

 _"..."_

 _"I see what's in you. Defnitely not Ravenclaw for you, boy, of that I'm sure. Hufflepuf is out of the question as well, you're sense of loyalty is rather odd."_

"Odd?"

" _Indeed! Maybe you don't realize this just yet. But loyalty is to stick to somebody even when they don't have the upper hand."_

"That's not very smart."

" _On the contrary Peter, that's the smartest thing of all."_

"It doesn't seem so."

" _I know you're not convinced. But I hope you'll see that I'm right in time. Oh, how badly I wish I could take a look in your minds when you get older. Eleven years old is too soon to be sure about one's character, I keep saying this. Goodrich wouldn't listen..."_

"..."

" _Some things however I can be sure about. You're not very ambitious, I see, you don't want to be the centre of attention, you just want to be around someone who is. Which is good, of course, otherwise you might have ended up extremely disappointed at yourself."_

"So where am I going?"

" _You're brave, Peter. That makes my job rather easy. I just wish you could make the right choices, and, in time, be brave enough to pick the right side...And stick to it..._

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Peter... He didn't even realised the sorting hat predicting he would never accomplish something great himself. So subservient from such a young age. I know most people have a hard time understanding why he was placed in Gryffindor. Hopefully I have written it in a convincing way._

 _Do_ _ **Review**_ _this, and tell me what did you think. Also, feel free to request sorting drabbles about any other characters..._

 ** _LLAP_**


	11. Rodolphus Lestrange

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were clearly many things would be different. And a great number of things would be just the way they are..._

* * *

"LESTRANGE, RODOLPHUS."

" _Interesting... Ambitious, no doubt,... not exactly-"_

"Is this hat talking to me?"

" _How arrogant! Yes, this hat is still talking to you, Mr. Lestrange in spite of your rather disrespectful tone."_

"I am the heir of the Lestrange house, one of the eldest families in the wizardry world."

" _Oh, it's not that old-"_

"How dare you?"

" _The Lestrange line goes back no more than a couple hundred of years, Rodolphus, no matter how proud you are of your own last name."_

"This is outrageous!"

" _So young and so knowledgeable of so many unnecessarily long words! But trust me, young man, I've been sorting your predecessors for decades, I remember them all. I remember the arrogance, the self-awareness... It runs in your blood."_

"..."

" _Oh, it had been a long time since a student refused to talk to me, because I'm 'just' a hat. Let me tell you something young man I've been here long before anyone bearing this last name you so misguidedly place above everything else! I could tell you more about yourself than you will ever find out in your own. I was the hat of Godric Gryffindor, I was even in Slytherin's head once or twice."_

"..."

 _"Yes, that interest you does it not? You want to be sorted in Slytherin, don't you? A house where you'll met your own! People with similar minds and similar priorities, and considering what those priorities are, how dangerous it is to put you all there together! If it was up to me I would not place you there for anything in the world."_

"But you're just a powerless hat!"

" _It certainly appears so, does it not? I rest in the assurance that, as much as you belong in Slytherin, and as much as you want to be there, I'm not really doing you any favours..."_

"My eyes are watered. Not get this over and-"

" _SYTHERIN."_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _At last! I managed to write different disclaimers in each chapter... A little creativity does not hurt, does it?_

 _Don't forget to r_ _ **eview!**_

 _ **LLAP**_


	12. Neville Longbotton

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Dumbledore would have ended in Slytherin, Theodore Nott would be a much more important character, and Lily Evans would have dumped James at the earliest opportunity!_

* * *

"LONGBOTTON, NEVILLE"

"- can't believe I stumbled again, in front of everybody, there must be a thousand people here"

 _"no, no, no more than a few hundred..."_

"Hundred? Hundreds of people saw me hitting my jaw on the ground,- so careless-, couldn't keep one leg in front of the other to save my life-"

 _"Slow down young man! It was just a minor fall."_

"Oh, Gosh, the hat, right, the sorting! What did grandmama said? I should say something..."

 _"Merlin's holly beard, you're so nervous Neville. It's been a while since I had a chance to probe any Longbotton's thoughts but I don't remember anyone so unsettled."_

"I know-"

 _"And now you're disappointed!"_

"It's just- I know my dad wouldn't be nervous. Grandma told me everything about him. He was all kinds of brave, that's why he ended up in Gryffindor. Of course he wouldn't be nervous, he was not afraid of anything, but I just- I just can't help it."

 _"Neville, only fools have no fear. And Frank Longbotton was many things, but not a fool. Interesting young man. Concious, self-aware. At eleven years old, his young heart was in the right place I'll tell you that!"_

"..."

 _"Doubt. I see plenty of self-doubt in you, somehat stimulated by those never ending comparisons with your parents, unfair comparisons, is that not what you think? Indeed, they are a bit unfair, but also, I fear, inevitable."_

"Look, you can't send me to Slytherin- I Couldn't-"

 _"- be in the same house as the people who- No, you don't belong there, Neville, I see no ambition in you at all, on the contrary I see excessive modesty! But where should I put you."_

"I knew it! Grandma told me she'd die ashamed if I ended up in Hufflepuff, that the weakest students are there,..."

 _"Wait, wait, I don't think Hufflepuff-"_

"I knew it! It's been what? One or two minutes? Nobody else's sorting took this long, there's no house for me, you've just read it in my mind that I do not have enough magical power and that it was a grave mistake to send me the letter, and Professor McGonagall will walk here at any moment and take the hat away, and oh- she's friend's with grandma, she'll tell her I stumbled and fell in front of everybody! And now you're just babbling in my head to distract me from the fact that I-"

 _"BABBLED? In my hundreds of years of existence I am not aware that I have ever babbled!"_

"I'm sorry! But, but, but-"

 _"No but's young man! It's y turn to speak! I say Slytherin and Hufflepuff are out of the table and you assume you're taking the train back? Absurd!"_

"But I- I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, I guess. And I'm sure I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, so-"

 _"Not smart enough! Not brave enough! Ha! Laughable! Being a Gryffindor is more than being 'brave', young man. It's about having your heart in the right place, about being able to take risks, about weighing stakes and odds and choosing the course of action out of the passion of the moment. It's about everything that you have in abundance, Neville!"_

"I do?"

 _"Yes! And even if it was as simple as a word, you'd be brave enough, if that's so important to you-"_

"So you mean-"

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Gryffindor! So happy! Grandma will be so pleased! Same as my mom and dad! Dad's red and gold sweter! Gryffindor! At last, uncle will never! Lions and red and gold bands and-! Nobody will- anymore Gryffindor, yes, I'm a Gryffindor! And-"

 _"WOA! You are a Griffindor all right, but you'll fall again with me covering your eyes like that! Take me back!"_

"Oh!"

 _"Quick, young man, quick, take me back now!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _According to the book, neville was so happy at being sorted into gryffindor he forgot to take the sorting hat off! Typical neville behaviour, is it not?_

 _Review, please! This is a seriously under-reviewed collection of stories!_

 _Also, feel free to **request** any characters you wish me to sort._


	13. Cedric Diggory

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Hufflepufs would not have been regarded as losers for the better part of the seven books. After all, where in the Sorting Hat's song is written that loyal means cute, or worse than that, fool?_

* * *

"DIGGORY, CEDRIC!"

 _"What an admirable mind you have, young man!"_

"Thank you, sir!"

 _"And you are polite! It had been years since a student called me 'sir'. You could be great, Cedric, your personality and brightness might lead you to make all the right choices."_

"Is there anyway I'm not in Hufflepuff, sir?"

 _"Why would you ask that?"_

"Well, everyone in my father's family was in Hufflepuff, and it's not that I'm not proud of them, but... One does not hear of Hufflepuff winning many glories, nor Hufflepuff graduates becoming important in the wizardry world..."

 _"It didn't use to be like that..."_

"It didn't?"

 _"Not at all. There was a time, when the best students in this school belonged in Hufflepuff house. They had an advantage, you see- They were talented young people, but almost all of you are. But Hufflepuffs support each other. That makes all the difference. It used to anyway, and I think that it will be like that again."_

"..."

 _"Cedric, it's not the house that makes the wizard, it's the other way around! In the old days, I'm telling you, Rowena would fight to have you among her students, but you have Hufflepuff written all over yourself. There you'll meet people like you, you'll make true friends, and for all I see you might be the one to bring Hufflepuff some glories."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"There can be no doubt..._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Finally! I wrote about someone who was sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor! I find the idea that Cedric was not all that confident about his potential very amusing. In fact, I am writing another story write now about how he felt a little scared when his name was chosen by the Goblet of Fire._

 _Please, **Review.** And feel free to make requests about future chapters_

 ** _LLAP_**


	14. Luna Lovegood

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Remus would still be alive, Severus and Lily would have ended up together, and Voldemort would have managed to get his hands on objects of all th four founders of Hogwarts..._

* * *

"LOVEGOOD, LUNA!"

" _Will you stop moving your head, young lady, I'm trying to pick your house up here!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hat, I thought I felt some wrackspurts zooming around my ear"

" _Wrackspurts?"_

"Yes! They are invisible, and they..."

" _I know what they are, miss Lovegood!_

"Of course, you must know many things being so old!"

" _I do. And I also know most wizards don't believe wrackspurts are real!"_

"That doesn't mean they don't exist"

" _Indeed it doesn't. But it generally takes people many years to arrive at this sort of conclusion."_

"I don't need many years to believe in something that's right into my ears."

" _It doesn't bother you that nobody else is as willing to believe in the things you do?"_

"They just need more time. It bothers me that Crumble-Horned Snorkacks can't fly, they'd be very useful if they could."

" _All things are the way they are."_

"But I can still wish they were different."

" _Yes you can young lady. Tell me, are you not going to rush me to tell you what's your house?"_

"You will tell me eventually, I figure you must have know thousands of wizards and witches already..."

" _Indeed! Nearly every wizard and witch in the country I dare say... I've been in their mids, I've seen what they can do. But most of them can barely remember that I am more than a dusty talking hat siting on the director's shelf."_

"Don't you feel lonely?"

" _Well, I suppose sometimes my true capabilities are underestimated. What I know is that nobody has ever asked me that before."_

"There are plenty of things nobody has done before. Nobody has ever seen a Crumble Horned Snorkack..."

" _And yet you believe it exists... You must feel very lonely at times, Luna... I don't recall ever reading a mind as confusing as your own. Even as we speak your thoughts run back to objects never-build, unbelievable stories, and creatures, extraordinary even for wizard's standards."_

"..."

" _You are lonely, I can see that much. And you're not certain of the existence of some things, you merely acknowledge that they might exist when everyone else discards that possibility, which is very mature for someone so young..."_

"My father always says sometimes I speak like my grandmother, she is over 115 now..."

" _Well, young lady, as much as 'obvious' is a word I'd hardly apply to you I am quite certain Rowena herself would steal me off old Godric's head and tear me to pieces unless I assigned you to her house."_

"Does that mean I'm a..."

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Luna is one of my favourite characters. There's just... something about her. And hopefully I was able to put it here in this story._

 _I wrote this for the female appreciation month at Hogwarts School forum._

 _Do Review. Resistance is futile._


	15. Draco Malfoy

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Draco would be the main character. Let's face it there's so much more to him than we see in the books..._

* * *

"MALFOY, DRACO!"

"This is so..."

" _Painfully obvious-_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _As much as it may seem disheartening that the Author's note is bigger than the fic, I've got to explain this chapter. It's said in the books that the hat barelly touches Draco's head before shouting "SLYTHERIN", and I thought I'd stick to cannon._

 _Eager to read your **reviews**_

 _As always, feel free to request anything, from a longer chapter for Draco to the sorting of other characters..._

 _LLAP_


	16. Pansy Parkinson

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Crabble would have been expelled for stupidity, Goyle would accompany him, and Parkinson would have met a dark and terrible end!_

* * *

"PARKINSON, PANSY"

" _What do we have here? Vanity, I can see that, and an awful lot of it, specially for someone so young. The arrogance that comes with being a pure blood and being taught all your life that makes you somehow special, oh, Salazar would take pleasure on seeing this mind I dare say... He would see potential."_

"Courage, do you see any courage?"

" _There's urgency in your thoughts, miss Parkinson, but I wouldn't be worried about ending up in Gryffindor."_

"That's where Potter I going, isn't it?"

" _Potter, Potter, it's been decades since I've sorted a Potter, and indeed they were all Gryffindor, if I remember correctly, and of course I do."_

"Yes, well, and that Potter is 'the boy who lived', he must be a pure blood, otherwise he would never have been able to stop He-who-must-not be named..."

" _I don't see how any of this affects your selection, young lady..."_

"Mother won't care that I'm in that despicable Gryffindor house if I end up with Harry Potter. He's a pure blood, and he's already famous."

" _If you 'end up' with-"_

"Yes, marry him!"

" _Are you not too young for marriage?"_

"Mother always said these matters must be attended to early, and marrying a respectable pure-blood wizard is the whole point for a witch, so-"

" _Maybe I was wrong. Salazar would be a bit disappointed if he had a look inside your mind. Medieval as he might have been he always preferred independence of mind in a student."_

"So, about Gryffindor?"

" _I'm afraid you don't have what it takes, Miss Parkinson."_

"What does that matter. If you shout that's where I belong nobody is going to ask further questions."

" _Disregard for the rules? A trait that both Salazar and Godric fancied. Still your mind had everything that is required of Slytherin. And most of it is not taken into very high regard by any of the other houses."_

"Oh, if I knew any magic I would force you to do as I wish. But so be it. There are more options in Slytherin, anyway. Mother said something about that Draco Malfoy, if I remember well."

" _I don't believe you should be concerning yourself with marriage, young lady. Hogwarts should be about you becoming a great witch."_

"What do you know? You are just a hat."

" _I know that as right as Slytherin is for you it'll hardly help you on your misguided purposes_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _She such a hateful character, this Pansy! Why don't you **review** and tell me you agree (or disagree)?_

 **LLAP**


	17. Hermione Granger

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Remus would be a lot closer to Hermione, Krum would never have been able to forget her and Ron would not have been her sweetheart._

* * *

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"

"I'm ready for this."

" _Ready for what, may I ask?"_

"For whatever question you may ask me. I read all of the books we'll be studying this year, and the entire recommended bibliography, so I'm ready. Unless you are going to ask me questions about books from other years. You can't do that, can you? I knew I should have taken the advanced transfiguration..."

" _Young lady, pace yourself! Calm down."_

"I am calm!"

" _And I am not a hat."_

"..."

" _I'm not going to ask you anything."_

"You're... not?"

" _No, the sorting ceremony is not about magical knowledge, otherwise most of you kids, would be sent home before the initial banquet."_

"But..."

" _The sorting ceremony is about what's inside of you. Your inner thoughts and feelings, your inner traits dictate the way you'll respond to whatever situations may be presented to you, and I place you in whatever house may help you improve your abilities,I'm sure you read about the-"_

"I did, I read about them in Hogwarts, a History. Ravenclaw is an obvious choice for everyone of course, for housing the most intelligent students, but I don't suppose anyone gets to go to their house of choice, so Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, they say Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor, and I am lead to understand he is the greatest wizard of our time, at lest according to "Greatest Contemporary Wizards", "Dawn and Fall of the dark arts" and "The most significant accomplishments in magic ever since the 19th century.". There's also that chocolate frog card, but I don't suppose that's a reliable source, actually. Then there's Slytherin-"

" _Technically you're not even talking, otherwise I'd ask you to stop!"_

"But-"

" _I'm over a thousand years old, I know what are the houses of Hogwarts..."_

"Oh. I see."

" _And you are mistaken. Not everyone thinks Ravenclaw is the best house. I'm not so sure it's the best for you either."_

"Am I not smart enough?"

" _Of course you are! But you're many other things too, and I don't think any of those would flourish if you were amongst Rowenas' pupils."_

"..."

" _Yes, you want that too, don't you? You want to prove that there's more in you than meets the eye, more than just another smart kid?"_

"..."

" _There's loneliness inside of you. And not even you recognizes it for what it is, so it'll grow stronger, and it might even cloud your extraordinary potential."_

"But which-"

" _Which house? There can be no doubt, I believe. This thirst for proving yourself reminds me awfully of-_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 ** _AN: Do Review! Resistance is Futile!_**

 ** _LLAP!_**


	18. Arthur Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, I would not have to come up with these rather unoriginal disclaimers!_

* * *

"WEASLEY, ARTHUR"

"You have to sort me quickly!"

" _Why would that be?"_

"..."

" _Mr. Weasley?"_

"Others can't hear us, right?"

" _Of course, I'm inside your mind young man, now tell me what's been making you unease like this?"_

"I put some mugle candy in my pocket before I got in the hogwarts express, and I might have just sat over it, and they don't have spells preventing them from melting down, I believe. I must take it out, now!"

" _Why would you have muggle candy in your pockets?"_

"I was curious... I knew I wouldn't be able to find them around here, specially if I end up in Slytherin."

" _Slytherin? Why would you end up in Slytherin?"_

"Well... That was the house of my mother, and of everyone in her family. She was a Black, you see, before marrying my father."

" _Cedrella, I remember her! Her sorting was rather troublesome. Way more that your father's or than yours will ever be."_

"So you already know where do I belong?"

" _Well I'm trying to see into your mind here. This disregard for any prejudice towards mugles is admirable, and extremely rare, more than you would imagine, young man!"_

"But that's not intelligence or ambition or any of the other-"

" _The houses of hogwarts are not just about one little word, Mr. Weasley! Why do I have to sort you before you can even understand that?"_

"..."

" _Be that as it may, and since we are talking about little words let's talk about the one that matters. Courage. You have plenty of courage inside of you, Arthur!"_

"Courage?"

" _I know you have always thought of yourself as someone rather calm, someone who avoids trouble... You are mostly correct, you are the kind of person who would be very happy settling down with a beautiful wife and having kids."_

"Well, I guess so. Is that not what everyone wants?"

" _Ha! Not really young man. And not everyone would risk themselves to protect the people around them, or to fight for higher purposes as you will when the time comes."_

"How can you-"

" _Predict the future? I can't but this fire inside of you is not one that fades easily. And it determines the way you'll react to danger when danger presents itself."_

"So I belong in-"

" _Yes, without a shadow of a doubt!"_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Review** and let me know what's on your mind! As always, feel free to request that I write about the sorting of any other characters._

 _ **LLAP**_


	19. William Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Bill would have been made a werewolf when he was bitten, and - before you ask! - it would have been a full moon the day he was attacked!_

* * *

"WEASLEY, WILLIAM!"

"Man, this is so cool?"

" _I tend to agree... In spite of my objections to being referred to as 'man'."_

"Wow. Hi. Ah- You're talking to me- I didn't-"

" _Technically I'm not talking, since I am but an old hat. A remarkably inteligent hat, of course but still-"_

"Yes, I know, it's just- My father never said we got to talk to the Sorting Hat."

" _Your father? Arthur Weasley hã? I remember him. Incredibly noble spirit at such a young age. Not so different from yours in that department, Mr. William I should say..."_

"Does that mean-?"

" _It doesn't mean anything yet, do not rush me! I seldom have the pleasure of being in such an indomitable mind, and we'll most likely never meet again. You kids wear me once and let me sit on a dusty shelf for the better part of the year..."_

"Indomitable, really?"

" _Indomitable and proud, it would appear, would it not? Well, I see potential here, and intelligence, incredibly above the average."_

"I don't know if I would like to go to Ravenclaw-"

" _There it is again. I say intelligence and these pre-adolescent minds immediately think of Rowena's house. When are you going to understand that the houses can't be defined by one simple word?"_

"Even if they have the prettiest girls, like that red-haired I met on the train earlier."

 _"Girls! Aren't you a little young to be thinking of that?"_

"Thinking of what- No- I mean-"

 _"..."_

"You are trying to make me embarrassed!"

 _"Not bad for a thousand years old hat, hã?"_

"...!"

" _Don't infuriate yourself William, and don't be too worried either. I do not believe you belong in Ravenclaw. You are naturally smart I see, but that's not all, you are... detached... I see your memories. Even before Hogwarts you were one of the best students in your class, and you didn't even have to try did you? Where did this took place?"_

"Dad and mom sent me to a muggle school for a while, but I had to get out when I set the teacher's desk on fire.. But it was an accident!"

" _Haha! Be that as it may, I see you are adventurous! There's a certain astonishment in your mind, a certain amazement about being here, being in Hogwarts at last. You want to learn magic, and you want to explore this place, you want to see and do things you have never done before! And there's something about being alone... I would hardly consider being in a school with hundreds of students alone, but-"_

"Well-"

" _Oh, I see. Your house is getting a little crowded is it not? So many brothers! And sometimes you just to want to be by yourself. See the world, travel on your own. And not listen to your mom complains about your disregard for elegant clothing."_

"It's not like that, I just..."

" _Don't be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with enjoying your own company, William..."_

"Yes.. About that... Don'y call me William, call me Bill."

" _Bill?"_

"Like William, ony shorter. William is so- I don't know."

 _"It's not nearly 'cool' enough for it to be worthy of you, Bill Weasley_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I know it took me some time to upload new chapters, but don't give up on me guys... As always, feel free to_ _ **request**_ _the sorting of any characters, it might take me sometime but I aways write them ^^_

 _I'll be waiting your **reviews!**_

 _ **LLAP**_


	20. Charles Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, I would not be the pennyless student who writes secretly, in the latest hours of the night that I am..._

* * *

"WEASLEY, CHARLES!"

"I wonder why professor Dumbledore said the forest is forbidden to students. I'm sure there are all sorts of creatures there, but how dangerous could it be? I mean, unicorns are really powerful, but they are harmless, and centaurs are intelligent creatures, so I don't think they would attack a student. Hey, do you know what would be awesome? Horse ride a centaur? I wonder if that's something people really can do..."

" _No, I wouldn't try if I were you..."_

"Oh, hey!"

" _Hello, Charles... How many thoughts! And at such speed!"_

"Bill never told me I could actually talk to the sorting hat, this is awesome. Man, I'm so not telling Percy you can actually talk to the hat. Thinking again, I'll not tell him anything at all I'll let him thing there's some sort of test..."

 _Your brother had this inclination to calling me 'man' as well, you know?"_

"He did? And can I go to Gryffindor too?"

" _I make it a policy never to sort kids on account family members."_

"Oh..."

" _Sorting is an important thing. The house you'll be placed in may influence your whole life. The people you'll meet, the examples you'll have, the choices that will present themselves to you... All of this could be significantly altered-"_

"Dragons!"

" _Excuse me?"_

"I just figured out why Professor Dumbledore don't wants us to go into the forest! There must be dragons in there. I know it's generally believed there are only dragons in a few places in Britain, but I don't see why there couldn't be one here, it's far away from any muggles... Man, dragons! I've got to get in that forest!"

" _Dragons!"_

"I'm right, aren't I? I knew it! I'll ask Bill, I'm sure he'll want to go with me!"

" _Slow down, young man! You're just as adventurous as your brother Bill, aren't you? You certainly think of him a lot."_

"Well, he is my best friend-"

" _And you fear you may grow apart if I place you in a different house."_

"I'm afraid of nothing!"

" _No need to be angry, Mr. Weasley, and no need to lie, remember I'm inside your very thoughts! You do fear this. Your brother has already friends of his own, he came to Hogwarts first, that alone placed some distance between you. And you are so much alike! Much more than you realize. You too want to travel and see the world, see strange places and-"_

"Dragons in the forest."

" _Hahaha. Yes, why not? Dragons in the forest... You Weasley kids. I wonder if the castle will still stand if many more of you come here in the years to come. My decision is actually quite easy. Your heart is, to use a word I used once before, indomitable, and your will is unbreakable. You seek adventure and you'll need it as badly as air. And as much as I fear for the integrity of this old castle's structure if you Weasley boys are in the same common room, I have little choice but to place you in-_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** I think I got Charlie better than I did Bill. That's cruel considering I think Bill's a much more engaging character... Be that as it may, write me some **reviews** and let me know what you think!_

 _ **LLAP**_


	21. Percy Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, and I were a real writer, I would probably come up with something more creative for my disclaimer!_

* * *

WEASLEY, PERCY

" _HA! Another Weasley!"_

"Yes, but listen..."

" _It's been only a few years, since I've selected your brother, Gryffindor of course, each one of you since Septimus, unless I'm mistaken.."_

"But that doesn't mean you have to place me in Gryffindor, right?'

" _Well- no, it doesn't. Don't you want me to put you in Gryffindor?"_

"I want you to put me where I have the best chance to succeed."

" _That's what I do, young man. What you want is for me to poke into your brain to find out your strengths and place you in whatever house will trigger these traits ou want fame, and you want power, as soon as you can get them."_

"Well, yes!"

" _Well yes, you say, as if it was obvious. Because in your very young mind, it's clear to me, you don't understand how anything other than that can be considered success."_

"..."

" _There are more ways to be great, Percy."_

"I'ts not wrong to want to be famous for your accomplishments."

" _Maybe not, but it's not me you are trying to convince it's yourself."_

"..."

" _And you'll be yourself wherever I place you, Mr. Weasley, weather you're in Gryffindor with your family or anywhere else."_

"So, where..."

" _Oh that's difficult. Slytherin would suit that ambition of yours that's for sure, but your desire for fame is not empty. You desire to be famous for your accomplishments, and simply being famous wouldn't suit you. Power alone wouldn't be enough."_

"..."

" _There's loyalty in you. Loyalty to your choices, once you have made them. And that sort of loyalty, however it may not be the type praised by Hufflepuff, takes courage. Courage and strength to stand alone. Which is only good if you make the right choices, but which house would help you with that."_

"Maybe Ravenclaw-"

" _Há! What you really want is to be free of your family, is it not?"_

"No I want-"

" _Yes, yes, success, power, fame,- You do want all that. But most of all you want freedom. You don't admire them, you wish to be surrounded by different people."_

"I just-"

" _..."_

"I want more!"

" _That's not wrong, Percy. But you need your family. And because they'll have each other either way, you need them more than they need you."_

"But-"

" _Oh, that stubbornness of yours only makes me more certain I can only send you to-_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** Sometimes the hat can get carried away and not let people finish their sentences... But if you could read minds, would you not interrupt them as well? **Do review,** and let me know ^^_

 _ **LLAP**_


	22. Fred Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were mine, we'd know a great deal more about the Weasley twins. And perhaps neither of them had to die._

* * *

"WEASLEY, FREDERICK!"

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen."

" _Pace yourself, young Weasley!"  
_  
"No, you pace yourself!"

" _My, my, my, you're an eager Weasley, aren't you? Every couple of years and another of you sits on this bench. I'm starting to think-"_

"Yes, that's what I'm about to say. The other Weasley-"

" _Another one! Is it a girl? It's been years since I've-"_

"No, of course it's not a girl, it'll take years before Ginny is old enough to come to school! Aren't you suppose to read minds or something?"

" _It's not quite that simple, young man, specially when you won't stop interrupting-"_

"You're not listening! I'm trying to tell you about George."

" _George?"_

"Yes, he is-"

" _Your twin. I see."_

"You know, it's just wrong for a hat to use sentences like 'I see'."

" _What's wrong with that?"_

"I hate to be the one to tell you but you have no eyes, and _-"_

" _It's a figure of speech! You are an impertinent young man, aren't you? I suppose what you are so eager to tell me ever since you sat on this bench are the unquestionable reasons according to which you belong without a shadow of a doubt in the same house as your predecessors? Aren't you trying to convince me to place you in Gryfindor"_

"Yes. No. Yes."

" _Make up your mind, young Frederick! Lots of kids think they can order me to sort them into this or that house, but you're the first one who doesn't really have a plan!"_

"Call me Frederick again and I will-"

" _My oh my, what is it about you Weasley's and these pet names! I remmember William making the same complaint. Of course he was a polite young man who asked me to call him "Bill". Imagine that! Bill. No names such as that back in my days. I bet he's a prefect by now. And his mind was not filled with this outrageous thoughts of kidnapping me!"_

"You called Bill "William"?"

" _I did. Frederick."_

"..."

" _Oh don't be so crossed! And please explain to me what is so amusing about my kidnapping!"_

"It wouldn't be amusing, it would be funny as hell! Imagine if you were to disappear from whatever closet they keep you in for the better part of the year one day before the sorting ceremony? The teachers would go mad,they wouldn't know if they should look for you or come up with a new sorting method, maybe the first day of classes would be delayed!

" _And that's a positive thing in your mind, heh?"_

"And if were the ones to kidnap you we'd be legends!"

" _And that's important to you, is it not? The glory, the ambition, the admiration of a crowd of strangers, you are an artist, you crave applause! You want your name to be known to hold great deeds and-"_

"Or maybe I just want to steal you from your dusty shelf and have a laugh with George!"

" _Your twin brother. I wonder if his mind is as impertinent as yours!"_

"That doesn't matter..."

" _Of course it does-"_

"Look! Whatever house you put me on, I don't care. I just want you to promise me you'll put George there too.

" _I can not make such promises!"_

"It's not even that big of a deal, he's just like me, so whatever you see in my head you'll see on his head, and it won't matter!"

" _Now, it's not quite like that, twins can be extraordinarily different. I remember these boys in the 1940's-"_

"Why you're making this difficult?"

" _I'm not. I am trying to sort you, and you are making it difficult! The sorting ceremony is supposed to be about you, I absolutely can not make promises about somebody else!"_

"..."

" _Well, well, it seems I left the young Fred Weasley with no words, and that doesn't happen very often, does it? You often have something to say, something funny and intelligent, something exquisitely innovative, some witticism that makes everybody else admire you by your cleverness."_

"..."

" _Yes that's right there it is again your unending thirst for a blaze of glory. It takes courage, being like that. Saying whatever comes to mind, being honest. It's not something you can appreciate at your age, but you will... You are the kind of person who sticks to what you want and you'll fight for it, even if it means defying those you love the most."_

"I can't-"

" _You can't imagine how can anyone be any differently, when it comes to that."_

"..."

" _Does that surprise you? Really? To hear that you have a serious side to yourself, you, Fred Weasley the reckless and playful one, the one who disregards authority, the one who's always looking for new ways to break the rules... But there is seriousness in you to. And right now it's focused on convincing me that you and your brother cannot be separated. But there's something you're not telling me, is there not?"_

"No. I told you already, George and I are the same-"

" _Oh, but you are not! Everybody else things you are, and at times even your mother can't tell you apart but you are very different. You are the older one, aren't you? You are the one the other looks up to, you are the leader. You have to-"_

"I've got to look after him. He's- my brother."

" _..."_

"..."

" _And the ungrateful task of sorting you falls upon you both falls upon my capable shoulders. You're clever, there's no doubt about that. Intelligent, even but not bookish. Not yet anyway."_

"No Ravenclaw for me, I suppose."

" _And he's sarcastic!."_

"Too bad they don't have a house for the cleverly sarcastic, isn't it?"

" _Not really, when there's one that's so perfect for your particular traits-"_

"Is it perfect for George as well?"

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** Do **Review** , guys... And feel free to request any characters_

 _ **LLAP**_


	23. George Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, the twins would have succeded in stealing the sorting hat, somehow, and oh, what a laugh the would have had!_

* * *

"WEASLEY, GEORGE."

"I would tell you to just shout Gryffindor and be done with this, but-"

" _But you know I would find that very little original, don't you Mr Weasley? And you're nothing if not resourceful."_

"Exactly, and that's why I'm going to tell you why you must place me in Gryffindor."

" _I'm all years-"_

"Well- You know, it's just wrong for a hat to say he's all ears."

" _I suppose you're going to tell me it's because I have no ears."_

"Well, you don't!"

" _It's a figure of speech! This is frankly infuriating, I have no problems with being a hat of course, specially being the extraordinary hat everybody knows I am, but it's rather annoying to be reminded of the- limitations of my condition whenever you kids feel like it."_

"Fine, fine! You know, for a hat you do have a temper..."

" _Weren't you going to present believable reasons for your alleged unquestionable choice of house?"_

"Okay, first of all, it's not a choice, you'll have to loose that attitude. Because if it were a choice you could choose to ignore my choice and sort me elsewhere. But I'm not choosing Gryffindor. It's what is meant to be."

" _Meant to be?"_

"Yes."

" _I'm still waiting for reasons-"_

"First of all, the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor since before Hogwarts-"

" _That's a historical impossibility."_

"It's an expression, Mr. 'I-use-figures-of-speech.'"

" _Be that as it may, I'd hate to cast doubt on your family heritage, but I sorted all of the Weasleys and not all of them ended up in Gry-"_

"Come on, don't nip pick! Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Grandpa, even Percy! If you didn't threw Percy in Slytherin how can you leave me out of Gryffindor?"

" _Even if all of your relatives had been in Slytherin it wouldn't matter! I can't sort people based on heritage!"_

"That's a flat lie!"

" _Excuse-me?"_

"Look at the Slytherins for instance: 90% of the kids in that table comes from some dark and twisted family who shops their groceries in some dusty store at the Knockturn Alley."

" _I'll take that back, I can't sort people based on heritage alone. And all of those kids had families in Slytherin, but they also have Slytherin in their hearts!"_

"And I don't have Gryffindor in mine? I do! I was wearing gold and read since before I could read! Go Lions!"

" _Do you have anymore reasons?"_

"Sure I do."

 _"..."_

"Well, for instance Fred and I put some 'itchy powder' in Percy's pajamas before leaving. But he'll be in the common room when he starts itching and it's not fair for Fred to get the whole fun for himself!"

" _That's hardly a valid reason!"_

"There's no pleasing to you."

" _Why don't you just say the truth?"_

"Why don't you just shout Gryffindor?"

" _You want to be in the same house as your brother."_

"Well, let's see, my brother is in Gryffindor. Actually all of my brothers are in Gryffindor, so yes, I want to be in the same house as my brother!"

" _But you're not thinking of all of them. You're thinking of Frederick."_

"I can't believe you just called him that!"

" _Ill never understand why you dislike your names so much... The reasons why you want to be a Gryffindor, that I understand very well. Ans luckily for you, young man, you have a bold, reckless, playful heart. And proud. And there is only one house for those such as you._

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** Don't resist! Do **Review** , guys... And feel free to request any characters_

 _ **LLAP**_


	24. Ronald Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, there would be magical colleges in addition to schools of magic, and everybody's hopes that a letter should arrive brought by an owl would not have to end at age eleven!_

* * *

"WEASLEY, RONALD!"

"Don't talk to the hat. Don't talk to the hat. Don't talk to the hat"

" _Don't talk to the hat? Why?"_

"Blimey the hat's really talking to me! Fred was right! Don't talk to the hat! Don't talk to the hat!"

" _What's this about young man? Who was right about what? Oh, I see, you brother told you- HA! I can see why that would be amusing to a young man, specially a Weasley, but-"_

"He's reading my mind! Think of nothing! Think of nothing!"

" _I'm not 'reading your mind', that expression is so crude! And I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what you brother told you about the sorting ceremony._ "

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing."

" _Young man, sorting is not as easy as I make it look , you know? It'll be really hard to look for your inner traits if you keep jumbling your thoughts like that!"_

"..."

" _Better, now, you don't remain quiet, I stay on a shelf for most of the year, this is my one chance to get some conversation, you know?"_

"I'm sorry. My brother said I was not suppose to talk to you."

" _I remember him. Gryffindor through and through, like all of the other Weasley's, isn't that right?"_

"I suppose-"

" _Well, not all of course, that's an exaggeration. I recall Septimus Weasley was a Slytherin, and a girl in the 1800s, what was her name? She turned out to be one of the most outstanding Ravenclaw students of her time."_

"Were there Weasleys that were not in Gryffindor?"

" _Sure! Your family line goes back a few centuries, they couldn't all be lions, could they?"_

"Do you think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw?"

" _Ravenclaw?"_

"Well, yes. I couldn't join Slytherin, they're just evil. And my parents would freak!"

" _And you do not wish to bring shame upon your family, I see. Very common in pure blood children, this weigh over their shoulders, the desire to keep up with the family's expectations!"_

"It's not a blood, pride thing!"

" _Stop worrying about ending up as a Slytherin, young man, you don't belong there! But don't belong in Ravenclaw either."_

"..."

" _You don't seem very happy about going anywhere other than Gryffindor. Why are thrilled you might just end up there?"_

"I do want to be a Gryffindor. I met Harry Potter in the train, he seems cool, and here's there now. But all of my brother's are there, and as much as want to be a Weasley, you know, to really prove that, if I go to Gryffindor, I'll be-"

" _Just another one. Yes I see those concerns in your mind, if you end up in Gryffindor, it will not be anything new. Sure your parents want you there, but they have five kids there already, do they not?_

"..."

" _And you were hoping to get away from your brothers of course, they won't leave you alone, they'll annoy you all the time. And none of them is particularly bright, or at least it seems that way, so a son in Ravenclaw would certainly stand apart."_

"I could be smart and bookish. I think."

" _It's not a crime to want to be different, Ron. It's not even a crime to want to be better! Even if they are your brothers. But you'll have to make it happen, to show what you are through your actions, not through the sorting ceremony!"_

" _..."_

" _You don't believe you can. I see that. But I also see great potential. Your courage is part of that potential, as are your imaginative nature, and even your carelessness, I dare say."_

"All all that means-"

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Hit the Review button and let me know what you think!**_

 _In addition, feel free to request that I write about the sorting of any specific characters, I looking forward to challenges!_


	25. Ginny Weasley

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were the sorting hat would spend so much time chatting to the freshman the older stundents would fall asleep over their plates before dinner..._

* * *

"WEASLEY, GINEVRA"

 _"HA! A Weasley girl at last!"_

"Oh!"

 _"Don't be startled young Ginevra!"_

"Just Ginny.P-p-please"

 _"A pet name! I should have guessed..."_

"Why do you say that?"

 _"Well, all of your brothers -"_

"Are in Gryffindor."

 _"Not what I was going to say, but yes, they are all Grffindors... I can't remember the last time I sorted a Weasley to any house other than Godric's-"_

"I bet I'll be the first."

 _"But would that be so bad?"_

"I knew it. Just say what you have to say and be done with this."

 _"I didn't say anything yet! ALl I meant is that, with so many brothers, all of them together in the same house being sorted somehere else would certainy be a way to stand out, would it not? As if being the only girl wasn't enough, I know, but you don't exactly get along, I see you thought about it, they do give you a hard time."_

"All but Bill, but Bill is not here anymore-"

 _"And yet for some reason you would be disappointed if you didn't end up in Gryffindor."_

"..."

 _"I know there's the matter of family tradition, like I said Weasleys have been Gryffindors for as long as I can remember, but there's something more, is there not?"_

"There's Harry."

 _"Harry?"_

"My brother Ron's best friend. He's so cute, and courageous... I know that he's older, and he'll never even look at me, but if we were in the same house he might at least like me someday, even if just a little- But he's not even here now, I didn't see him anywhere in the table, and now you're over my eyes, and I can't see anything."

 _"You have a- how do you kids say it? A crush! Oddest expression ever! And hardly a reason for sorting."_

"..."

 _"Don't be upset, you are still young, but you'll see. These things come and go, before you notice you'll be thinking of another little boy you want to be with. One must be careful about such things of course, I remember Godric used to consult me regarding a young woman... Her name was- What was it? I think-"_

"Can I at least be in Slytherin?"

 _"Slytherin? Of all places! Why would you want that!"_

"Well, my friend Tom is a Slytherin."

 _"Tom?"_

"Yes. He's so nice to me, I figured Slytherin can't be that bad."

 _"You'd be surprise- But I don't see you in Sytherin, Ginny, you're too shy too withdrawn, and with your family history, it would be very difficult indeed. No that's not your place-"_

"Maybe you should just send me back the way I came-"

 _"There is that lack of confidence again! You should trust yourself more you've got potential! I see courage in your heart, and the will to go the distance. I see you are willing and even eager to protect the ones you love, I know you're tired of being the youngest, the last one to do anything, the first one to be excluded from a conversation. You're done with that, you want more! And Hogwarts certainly is a big step in you independence."_

"I hope so."

 _"Ginny, you are capable of great things. Your heart is brave, you will is unbreakable, and once you let go of your shyness, aand start believing yourself you'll no longer be vulnerable to anyone or anything. Perhaps being with those whose spirits are as free and indomitable as your own you'll not have to go through something terrible. For you're naive, and you are willing to trust people who not necessarily deserve your trust, and that's dangerous."_

""I'm not a fool!"

 _"That's not what I said! All I said is, well- Let's hope the best, shall we?_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** There it is, all of the Weasley kids, guys._

 _Don't forget to r **eview!**_

 _ **LLAP**_


	26. Colin Creevey

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were the battle of Hogwarts would not be the last batle fought by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Althought it might still have been Colin's farewell._

* * *

"CREEVEY, COLIN!"

" _Woah, you're tiny aren't you? I don't remember sinking so much in a student's head for ages."_

"Wow. The hat is talking to me! I wish I had my camera! But they wouldn't let me-"

" _Camera? You are amazed, aren't you? The castle, the atmosphere so obviously magic, so different from everything you were used to, this old talking hat in front of your eyes. But you're so nervous."_

"Oh no, don't show that you're nervous, Colin! He might not like that!"

" _He? Oh, me! Stop worrying young man, this is not a test!"_

"It isn't?"

" _No! And you can talk to me, instead of talking to yourself, it works better that way."_

"But I though- Aren't you going to sort me into one of the four houses?"

" _Well, yes, of course, but the sorting ceremony is about your personality, and your inner strenghts, not about the knowledge you have beforehand."_

"But if I did have knowledge that would send me straight to Ravenclaw, wouldn't it? Where the most brilliant students are! I read all about it in 'Hogwarts, a History', Rowena Ravenclaw was the most brilliant witch in her time, and she valued intelligence above all else. Their colors are blue and-"

 _"I know these things! I actually met Rowena, you know?"_

"Sure! The sorting hat belonged to Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders! I read that too... I wonder why the chapter about the sorting hat didn't mention that there's no actual test, I got so nervous. But hey perhaps I can go to Ravenclaw after all, you know, I was the best student in my mathematics class-"

" _Mathematics?"_

"Yes, it's- You know, with numbers-"

" _Once you're done being nervous you just can't stop chatting, can you? HA! It's been years since I've been out of tune with the world outside of Hogwarts, anyway... Mathematics, imagine that! But I don't think Ravenclaw is for you, not at all. Not that you're not intelligent, but students I send to Ravenclaw generally value others by their intelligence and you do not. You're not in any way narrow-minded. And in spite of your youth, your sense of loyalty is quite strong, I can gather this much."_

"..."

" _Don't get shy all of the sudden, Colin! You are loyal, and you've got your heart in the right place. You wouldn't measure your efforts to defend those you love and that in which you believe. As young as you are, I can have no doubt of your determination in this matters. But as loyal as you are, you are twice as brave."_

"..."

" _Of course that's dangerous. You are willing to put yourself at s much risk. You would defend someone you love, but what about the price?"_

"Whatever the price."

" _See right there... This kind of irresponsible attitude is dangerous. It could get you killed, and it's not very smart. But it's also quite noble."_

"Noble means Gryffindor, right? I guess that would not be a bad house, it was the house of Dumbledore himself! And he's very powerful- Yes I would like to be seen in Gryffindor."

"S _een? You mean by your younger brother? Yes I see you love him, and you're so worried about setting a good example, about protecting him, when he comes to this strange new world! When he comes, because you have no doubt he will, do you?"_

"No, of course not! Dennis is much smarter than I am. You know our father is a milkman, so he wouldn't have the money to submit us to a private school, but Dennis is working to get a scholarship from Eton when he's old enough! And he's been doing the same strange things I was doing and i never knew they were magic-"

" _You want to protect him! I see this very clear in your mind."_

"Well, he's very small, and young-"

" _HA!'_

"What?"

" _Colin, for someone as old as I am, to hear some tiny little kid as you behaving so... so maturely is- what's the world? Cute."_

"..."

" _Don't be upset, I admire that quality in you!"_

"But it doesn't have anything to do with any of the four houses, and I don't think I belong in Gryffindor either, because I read that Gryffidor is for those who hold great deeds in their names, and I don't hold any-"

" _But you will, Mr. Creevey. In time, you could be great. In time you will. And that of course means-_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** Another request answered (after some time, true, but still-) ._

 _Don't forget to r **eview!**_

 _ **LLAP**_


	27. Zacharias Smith

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Dumbledore would not have died, and he would have spend a lot more time with Harry... He would probable have taught him some advances defensive spells in addition to all those Voldemort history lessons!_

* * *

"SMITH, ZACHARIAS!"

" _Smith, heh? A long lineage of Hufflepuf wizards and witches."_

"Yes"

" _Is that annoyance I detect in your thoughts? Are you under the misguided impression Hufflepuf is less of a house than any of the others? I'll never fully understand wizards, your memories are so short! I recall the days, no more than two centuries ago when Hufflepuf couldn't have enough of winning. They'd take the house cup, the Quidditch cup and pretty much every award this school had to offer. Students of that house would walk like princes in their yellow uniforms across the halls, and new-comers would sit on this very bench and beg me to place them amongst Hufflepuff."_

"I don't care about the past!"

" _No, there's not much you care about is there?"_

"Just shout it out already!"

" _Impatience, I see that. But that's not all, you can be very impolite when you wish to. And disloyal as well. You would consider betraying someone who had trusted you."_

"I- Yes, I suppose I would. I'm certain I would."

" _You are arrogant, overly criticizing, disloyal and skeptical. Under many aspects those are the most dreadful faults of character for Helga..."_

"Glad we agree that I do not belong in Hufflepuf."

" _We most certainly do not agree young man! I see your thoughts, remember that. You are capable of betrayal, but not to your own advantage, simply to prove you can do it. You are selfish, but you have to try very hard to be and you can be rude, but only to conceal your most secret thoughts."_

"What are you talking about?"

" _I'm inside your mind, Mr. Smith, there's no use in the denying. But why? Why do you try so hard not to be good, not to be human?"_

" _..."_

" _It has to do with your father has it not? 'Don't be a fool', 'Don't be a do-gooder', 'Think of yourself first!' I hear his words echoed in your mind. I hear your confusion. You want to make him proud, you don't wish to be sent to a house of weak wizards. He wasn't, but he was different from anyone else in the family, and so are you, or so you would like to believe..."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Yes you do. There is good in you, Zacharias. And it's there, as much as you try to conceal it from anyone else."_

"You're just an old hat!"

" _Oh, there are questions to be answer. Will your selfishness develop into cowardice? In a battle can people count on you? When things turn ugly, will you run, will you hid, or will you fight? These issues will be important I fear, very soon... More than that, these things define a man, define your character, my boy. And your mind is simply too young for me to find these answers."_

"Stop it! You can't place me in a house just because most of my family went there."

" _No. But I can place you in the only house, people will be able to see through your upturned-nosed attitude and maybe, in time, make you realize you're better off without it..._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF."_

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews** are always an incentive, guys._

 _ **LLAP**_


	28. Marietta Edgecomb

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, soem of them might be so different they would not be recognizable..._

* * *

" _EDGECOMBE, MARIETTA."_

"This feels exactly like my mom said it would..."

" _What?"_

"She said the hat would cover my eyes and it would be a little frightening at first, but also very exciting."

" _You have a strong sense of loyalty towards your family, don't you? Specially your mother. I remember her well, you come from a long libe of pure bloods, is that not right?"_

"It's not like I have any prejudice..."

" _I'm not accusing you of anything, Miss. Now there's a strong desire to please your parents here, to make them pride-"_

"Well-"

" _Yes, and you have the means, you are bright, Marietta, there can be no doubt about that."_

"I was hoping I was intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw like my mom. But my dad was in Slytherin, so I suppose that wouldn't be so bad."

" _Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find out. I see you are lonely. No siblings, no cousins, no friends. And you wouldn't settle for any friendship either, you need compatibility. People as intelligent as you and more popular and charismatic, traits, I fear, you might never develop.."_

"Oh-"

" _Don't sound so disappointed, child, many of the greatest witches and wizards I have ever met were not too popular themselves."_

"So you think I could be like them?"

 _"You are too young, all I can see is potential, and I see a lot of that. But I also see insecurity beneath your shyness, one you'll attempt to compensate by holding on to the people around you. Your family, your friends. And it may be only too tempting to make the wrong choices because of these loyalties."_

"I don't understand."

" _No, not yet anyway. But blessed as you are with an extraordinary intelligence you will. I just hope you realize it before your misguided choices take you to a point from which there can be no return."_

"So where do I belong?"

" _To a house where you'll find that intellectual compatibility you so long for, and where you may make friends who'll eventually be able to help you find out just who you really are._

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Review** and let me know what's on your mind! As always, feel free to request that I write about the sorting of any other characters (I might take a little longer to answer them but I always do!)._

 _ **LLAP**_


	29. Ernest Macmilan

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, all four houses would have equal attention and be opponents of equal strenght in the house cup competition._

* * *

"MACMILLAN, ERNEST!"

"I wonder how long does this take."

 _"You don't want it to be too long because every student and teacher in this school has their eyes on you right now, but you certainly expect it to take a while, because anything other than that would be evidence that your mind poses no challenge, and few things could be more insulting to this eleven years old brain of yours."_

"Oh, I apologize, sir, I did not realize- I mean- May address to you directly?"

 _"A polite young man such as yourself? Certainly. I am sure some of your peers consider you somewhat- pompous, though, do they not?"_

"Ah-"

 _"Never mind that, Ernest, I know the answer, anyway. Now, where should I place you? You are very ambitious, I see. There's no doubt in your mind that you are going to be at the top of your class, and I see plans that go beyond that, plans regarding your years after school, which is very unusual for someone this young, I should say."_

"People don't think about that?"

 _"They do, but their ideas are generally vague and imprecise. Not yours though, and you have the means to succeed. You're eloquence, your capability to persuade people to your point of view... Skills that must be developed further, and Slytherin would certainly help you with that-"_

"I am pure-blooded. But I don't mean that like- I am not proud of that."

 _"Yes, you are! You are extremely proud that the Macmillan line goes back for nine generations of wizards, but it's more of an aristocratic pride. You share a sense of elegance, and tradition, and there's nothing wrong with that, I assure you. You are worried that I find you to be prejudiced, but I see you harbor no animosity towards others solely based on their blood status. You do not judge them."_

"Yes. I even met this kid, Justin on the Hogwarts Express and he-"

 _"Hold your horses, young man, I'm not finished. I didn't say you don't judge people altogether, because you do. Fortunately you are not the kind of person who refuse to acknowledge your mistakes, you correct them. Still, you allow first impressions to play too great a part in your life, and you jump to conclusions before you have enough information. That may cause you to inadvertently hurt people."_

"I would not want that."

 _"I'm sure! I see no malice in your mind, Ernest, competitiveness, yes, but to a point. You realize that it's not about being the best, it's about doing your best, and there is only one House whose students understand that."_

"What house? Is it-"

 _"Ravenclaw? Heavens no, young an, those young ravens can be too arrogant to even consider this. I'm sure that's not your place, but don't be so disappointed. You're extremely bright young man, but you will not rely on any natural talent and wait for things to happen, you are prepared to work hard. I can almost see you sitting in the common room struggling for hours over the same book, with one cup of hot chocolate, no longer hot... And there's only one common room truly suited for one such as yourself-_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** I wanted to write this with absolutely no mention of loyalty whatsoever. I believe that using one word to define an entire House is misleading, and the books certainly do not do Hufflepuff justice. I would like some feedback._

 _ **Reviews**_ _are therefore_ _welcome._

 _ **LLAP**_


	30. Hannah Abbott

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, there would be a whole lot more elective courses to chose from in Hogwarts, studying the dark arts would be an option and History of magic would be an actual thrilling subject._

* * *

"ABBOTT, HANNAH!"

"Uh... hello?"

 _"Hello Miss Abbott. A bit shy aren't we?"_

"No, n-n-not quite. I don't know why you'd th-th-think something li-li-like that!"

 _"I should have said nervous, should I not?"_

"I'm not nervous! I knew this was not going to work, I knew, maybe, I was doing the wrong thing, I don't believe I'm going to cry in front of all this people, I can't do, this, I just can't, can't, can't!"

 _"Stay calm! It's not like I'm testing you in any way-"_

"Oh, this is great. The sorting hat having to keep me from breaking up in front of everyone!"

 _"No problem, no problem... It happens more often than you'd think!"_

"It- It does?"

 _"Yes"_

"..."

 _"Better, better... I see it, yes- overly concerned with proving yourself before others- frightened of everything, frightened of being here, but most of all frightened of not being good enough-"_

"..."

 _"You're kind, Hanna, and lovable. There's no doubt you value the companionship of those closest to you, you're devoted to your friends, and worried, so worried about their welfare! In fact, you worry about everything!"_

"..."

 _"But I see more- an undeniable tendency to break up under pressure- no Gryffindor for you, that's certain- you can barely think when facing tense situations- interesting, interesting, and so insecure- that cuts off some more options."_

"Oh- There aren't that many options left!"

 _"Don't worry, miss. Abbot! There just have to be one-"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF"_


	31. Theodore Nott

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, so many secondary characters would become more important ones that seven books would never have been enough..._

* * *

"NOTT, THEODORE"

" _Nott, heh?"_

"Just go ahead and say it."

 _"Excuse-me?"_

"Everybody knows you're going to say Slytherin, you might as well say it already!"

" _You do have what Slytherin would consider fundamental in a pupil. You're ambitious, somewhat selfish and yet capable of great loyalty. You want to prove yourself, although I can not be sure in what manner... And of course you come from a long lineage of Pure-blood Slytherin wizards, which Salazar valued a little more than he should, I-"_ "Yes, the family, of course you had to mention the family!"

" _The Nott are an ancient-"_

"Ancient Pure-blood family, I know, and that's what every person in the Great Hall is thinking that. The Professors and everyone who's old enough to remember know what my father did during the war, they'll think I'm like him, and people in Slytherin will think I'm like them."

" _But you're not."_

"..."

" _You have a lot of angry inside of yourself young man. You are glad you are finally at Hogwarts I see, and you have great plans for yourself. There's intelligence here, and potential, without a shadow of a doubt. Which house do you want to go?"_

"What?"

" _If you could choose, what would you choose?"_

"What does that matter?"

" _It matters a great deal. We are who we choose to be Theodore, more than what we were meant to be in any way."_

"Can't you just read my mind and figure it out?"

" _Not quite that simple. Why do you kids always assume you know how this works? I'm not just any ordinary hat, you know?"_

"..."

" _So...?"_

"Slytherin."

" _You say that awfully firmly for someone who's so displeased with his family heritage."_

"Look, just think that... I think that there's more to being in Slytherin than blindly following Voldemort."

" _It's been a while since I've listened to that name!"_

"You don't live in my house."

" _I see. Nevertheles you're right there's more to Slytherin than that."_

"Look, I know students there, they visited my house, and they're not like me."

" _Sadly, you are correct again, Theodore! And that house could use more people like yourself, I believe._

" _SLYTHERIN"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Do Review. Yes, I mean right away!**_

 _ **LLAP**_


	32. Regulus Black

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Sirius would have cried in sorrow, that he never trully knew his brother. And the sacrifice that Regulus made._

* * *

"BLACK, REGULUS!"

"No Gryffindor, no gryffindor, no gryffindor"

" _No Gryffindor, heh? I don't get that often from kids siting on this bench. I wonder why-"_

"You sent my big brother there a couple of years ago, you can't do the same with me!"

" _Oh, indeed, I remember him. Your minds are very much alike, though of course not in a way that can be recognized by either one of you. I see the same recklessness, the same irreverence, the same nobility that would allow you to do what is right, whatever the cost may be. You don't see it now, Regulus, but if you had the choice, to stay or to run when things don't look so good you'd stay. That's called courage."_

"Listen, I see where you're going, and I don't like it."

" _Why wouldn't you want the company of your brother? I often wish I had a brother myself, in spite of the fact that I'm a hat... Slytherin had a cloak he was very fond of, maybe if they had charmed it as welll... Would be weird though... "_

"Sirius is no brother of mine. He cares about nothing but himself."

" _He's got the same blood as you. I thought that was what was important."_

"..."

" _You think he's failed you as your elder brother don't you? It's well hidden of course, but I see it in your mind, the resentment, the pain... Maybe even a bit of a desire for revenge."_

I'm a Black, I belong in Slytherin, not in some other muggle infested house for the next seven years."

" _Oh, no, I have not forgotten who you are. Mr Black. There are plenty of differences between you and your older sibling, There it is for instance that feeling of superiority based in nothing more than genealogy..."_

"I'm a pure blood. It would be naive to doubt my superiority."

" _And if your voice, or rather your thoughts had a little less insecurity on them I might actually believe you. If maybe this didn't sound so much like something you heard so many times you know it by heart but you don't fully understand."_

"I understand!"

 _"Please don't think I'm undermining your intelligence, I'm well aware of your cognitive capacity. And so are you. You know how intelligent you are and where that can take you, and you intend to go far don't you? Ambition, that's the way this is called. And ambition together with potential can only end up in success, young man."_

"..."

" _But I'm left with a dilemma. The times are dangerous, and if I shout what you want me to, all of your potential can be canalized to prolonging this war, instead of ending it."_

" _..."_

" _Unfortunatelly, you have Slytherin written all over you. And I can't place you elsewhere to prevent an uncertain future. But I wish I could, Regulus... I wish I could..._

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Do Review! Resistance is Futile.**_

 _As always, feel free to request that I write about the sorting of any other characters._

 _ **LLAP**_


	33. Nymphadora Tonks

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, I would have written about a magical college/university in addition to a magical school, because life (and the possibility of adventures) does not end when you are seventeen._

* * *

"TONKS, NYMPHADORA!"

"... most ridiculous name, I'm a which, not a bloody fairy! I don't know what they were thinking..."

"Don't you like your name Nymphdora?"

"Tonks! My name is Tonks!"

"Very well, Tonks..."

"And you'll wouldn't like your name eitheir if people kept calling you something stupid like Nymphadora! Or is there a house for the 'oddly named', cause if there is you could send me there!"

"HA! No, no such house... There are houses for outspoken irreverent kids though..."

"What about for the elegantly multi-talented ones?"

"... and for the arrogant kids, as well!"

"No way, you' ll put me in Slytherin! My mom told me everything about her house, and my father was muggle born... I'm not pure-blood!"

"Purity of blood has never been a pre-requisite for one to be sorted into Slytherin, young lady. It was a highly regarded trait by Salazar, but even he could understand that not everything about a wizard depends upon his birth..."

"So..."

"So, nothing I'm far from finishing!"

"Can't you just...?"

"Just sort you right away, and let you got to your sits so others will stop staring? Incredible... In spite of that apparent self-assuredness of your words, of your thoughts, you really do not want to draw attention, do you?

"It doesn't matter what I want..."

"I would think that the wishes of a young witch capable of altering her appearance at will are everything that matters... Oh! But it's not always your will that determines that, is it? Sometimes you just lose control."

"I guess Ravenclaw is out then, is it not?"

"I didn't say you were not intellectually fit, Nymphadora, on the contrary, you are a very smart young woman, but I don't think Ravenclaw is the house for you, no... You need a place where you'll find people such as yourself, whose unshakeable loyalty will help you to trust yourself and your abilities as much as you trust others. What you need, Nymphadora, can only be found at..."

"Tonks!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Pay no attention to the disclaimer. I was upset that modern literature and television seems to believe that every important thing or adventure in one's life is supposed to happen when you're a teen. _

_Took me a while to update this. But here it is! I will use it to get a Single Accessory in the Ultimate Battle Competition._

 _Do **Review!** Resistance is futile._

 _ **LLAP**_


	34. Alastor Moody

_**DISCLAIMER:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were there would be aliens among them! Okay, maybe not, but... There's nothing quite like science fiction._

* * *

"MOODY, ALASTOR!

 _"Interesting, very interesting. Very brave, there's no doubt of that. A certain eagerness to- to do something worthwhile. Yes. Yes."_

"Could we speed this up?"

 _"Speed it up? Now, why would I do that, young man?"_

"How do you mean, why? You're supposed to sort me into one of the houses. You just have to make up your mind so I can-"

 _"Oh, but it's not that simple, Alastor! Ha! What an impatient young man!"_

"I'm not impatient!"

 _"No?"_

"No! I just- I just don't like the idea of someone probing my mind!"

 _"I see. And you have no trouble speaking your mind either, have you? No problem whatsoever letting people know when something or someone displeases you. This is interesting very interesting."_

"But there's no house for those who are excessively honest, so-"

 _"There's no such thing as too much sincerity, Alastor! Well, not if you are a hat who can see into the wearer's thoughts, anyway! I suppose between you wizards speaking your mind may be a hazard-"_

"..."

 _"Oh, no need to become aggressive, we'll just get to your sorting! Where should I put you?"_

"Look, if you're asking me-"

 _"..."_

"I know my parents were in Ravenclaw. But I was thinking- I was thinking I could be in Slytherin."

 _"Slytherin?"_

"Yes. I am a pure-blood. I would like to think I'm cunning. I'm relatively ambitious..."

 _"Why do you really want to be placed in Slytherin?"_

"..."

 _"..."_

"Well. It's no secret that every dark wizard in Britain was once a Slytherin-"

 _"Not every one of them, but I get your meaning-"_

"I thought maybe, if I was there, if I could see how they think, maybe-"

 _"Maybe it would be easier for you to understand their minds. That's what you want to do, is it not kid? 'Fight the bad guys', is that you put it."_

"Yes, it is."

 _"Such determination. Most kids who come sit on this bench have no idea what they want to do, did you no that? In spite of that- Slytherin is not for you-"_

"..."

 _"No. You're not ambitious, Alastor, you don't want what you want for the glory of it, no, what you seek is the adventure. And the need to make something out of your life, to make the difference, unlike your-"_

"All right. All right, I understand."

 _"Interesting, very interesting. You have a long way ahead of you Alastor, and if you are able to retain your determination, I have no doubt you'll go the distance. Ambitious or not, you will have great deeds on your name, and there' s only one house I could ever place you in-_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** There was never any mention to Moody's sorting, but thinking about it I couldn't place him anywhere other than Gryffindor. Still, this is the first chapter I've written for this story in- well, a long time, so be kind on your **reviews** , people!_

 **Do Review! Resistance is futile!**

LLAP


End file.
